


It looks lonely without my hands on it

by Buckysthighs134



Series: chub and luv [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky's Ass, Idiots in Love, Insecure Bucky, M/M, Steve's an ass man, Thor's a good friend, chubby bucky, he understands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: Bucky's ass





	It looks lonely without my hands on it

**Author's Note:**

> Look, i wrote this at 2 am. This was supposed to be funny and i got carried away.

“We’ll surprise them from here. Me and Natasha. Tony you’ll be up there with Bruce, ready to take them in if they try to escape.”

 

“Aye aye Captain.” the brunet says, slamming a hand on his chest and the suits starts to envelope his body.

 

Steve nods and  looks back. “Clint.”

 

“Got it. Dive, shoot , protect her back” He repeats jabbing a thumb toward Natasha’s direction who rolls her eyes.

 

“Alright.”

 

Bucky tears his eyes away from the scene as Steve gives more instructions. This time to wanda and vision. He already knows the plan, Steve’s told him all about it the night before when they were tangled on the couch.

 

When he hears a clap of a hand and the sound , he knows too well, of armory being taken off shelves, He gets his serious face on, adjusts his rifle across his chest. 

 

They open the jet door and Bucky takes a few step back. He fights the need to crawl on all four to the back of the jet as a dizziness starts to cloud his brain. Before he can think of the altitude and how  _ fucking high they are off the ground , _ Steve passes by and gives him a smiles. Bucky forces himself into returning it. 

 

He picks up his shield and Bucky gasps when he smacks his ass. “ Let’s get this son a bitch” he says before jumping out of the quinjet.

 

Bucky can’t scream at him because it would alert of their position but  _ god  _ does he want to. He groans in frustration and Natasha smirks at him. “ you got that thing popping out of your pants. It’s indecent buck” 

 

“ Fuck you and your indecent”

 

She smacks his ass too. “ i get Steve.” She says and jumps too. He watches her deploys her parachute and he shakes his head, his hands are still shaking and he swallows hard, forcing himself not to take another step.

 

Clint’s by his side and he growls under his breath, glaring at him. “ Don’t you fucking dare”

 

Clint keeps his hands to himself. 

 

Bucky’s scared of heights so he cant jump on his own and he watches clint dives too. 

 

Sam grabs Bucky by the waist, startling him a bit. He waits till his breath evens out a bit.“you’re ready?”

 

“Yeah.” He lies and hears Sam’s wings deploys.

 

And they dive too.

  
  


-

 

Bucky winces as he steps out of the shower. He took a hit in his right thigh during the mission , fucking adashi , he can already see the bruise forming. 

 

He twists to the side to get a look at the back of it and -  _ oh.  _

 

He’s still naked, the bathrooms in Stark’s appartements are always heated so he doesn’t feel the need to cover himself up because of the cold but for another reason. 

 

Reason being , he does  _ not _ recall his ass looking like this. He hooks his hand underneath it and lift it up, flushing. 

 

_ Jesus. Since when did it get this big.  _

 

He looks away and grabs the towel that’s hanging by the big mirror in front of him. He let go of it and ignores it as it sways until it lands on the floor, preoccupied by looking at his thighs. 

 

His thighs, his hips and as he twists his back to the reflective surface, his ass.  _ Damnnit. _

 

He bites his lips as he bends down and grab the towel and of course, of course that’s when Steve comes in. When he’s bending down, ass in the air , all of his attributes staring at him. 

 

The sound the door made startles him and he almost doubles over as he brings the fabric to his front, turning around a deep flush on his cheeks.

 

It makes Steve chuckles and he gives him a up and down. “ You done?” he asks, amusement still clear in his tone.

 

Bucky nods as he wraps the towel around his waist, a little higher than usual. “ All yours.”

 

On his way out , he grabs the smaller towel, the one he wraps around his head and as he goes to retrieve it from the handle, Steve grabs him by the waist and kisses his neck. “ You smell so good.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly. Steve’s hand cups the back of his thighs and the brunet pushes at his chest, feeling the hard fabric of the suit Steve’s still wearing under his hands. “And you don’t. Go take a shower.”

 

Steve laughs and kiss his cheeks. “ Yes sir.”

Bucky almost sighs in relief. Almost. 

 

Steve smacks his ass for the second time today and before Bucky can glare at him he’s already closed the door behind him. Bucky finds himself glaring at shaped woods. 

 

He huffs. 

 

It doesn’t necessarily  _ annoys _ him, he thinks as he picks a pair of boxer and slides it on. It’s just.. After what he just realised..- He doesn’t know. That’s what frustrates him. 

 

Steve’s always been handsy, always. A hand there, a caress there. Bucky have  _ always _ loved it. 

 

But.. Oh, fuck this. He puts on his sweatpants and shirt, bend to wrap his hair in the towel and straightens back up.

 

He looks at his reflection in the mirror by the closet.

 

His face is still a little wet and a few hair have made it out of the towel. He should get Natasha or Thor to teach him how to do it properly, it keeps sliding to the side.

 

His eyes darts down and _ fuck. _ He pulls at his shirt and frowns. Since when did it start to hug his sides like this. The shirt’s black, Why is his navel showing there. 

 

Before he can bring himself to answer his own questions, someone’s knocking on the door.

 

“Dinner’s here” Clint says when he opens the door. 

 

“Okay. Thanks, i’ll tell Steve.” He says and Clint gives him a funny look.

 

“You good man?”

 

Bucky rubs a hand on his forehead where he feels a droplet of water run. “ Yeah yeah, we’ll be out in a minute.”

 

“Alrigh. Cool.”

 

He goes and Bucky closes the door, leaning against it. 

 

_

 

“ Ain’t shawarma the best thing after a day like this?”

 

Bruce hums his agreement and Tony smiles, tossing his crumpled wrapper neatly in the fruit bowl. 

 

Thor’s devouring the thing and Clint seems to be in a competition with him. Obviously Clint taps out after the second one and thor hold his fist up in triomphe before biting again into his third one.

 

Clint gives Bucky a look and jabs his thumb to the blood. “ He’s a god. Don’t hold it against me.”

 

He finds Natasha grinning same as him. He feels good, everyone’s sat down enjoying down when just a few hours ago they weren’t certain of anything. It could've been worse. His thigh still makes him wince a bit but it could've been worse.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks and Bucky turns to smile at him and gives him a small nod.

 

Tony raises a little his voice to be heard across the table , where Bucky’s sat between Steve and Sam. “ How’s your leg?”

 

He shrugs and Bruce pushes his glasses up his nose. “ If you want, i could take a look at it. Tomorrow i’ll be with Tony outside the city.”

 

“That’s right.” He says and lifts his hand accepting Bruce’s shy high five. “ We’re attending a conference on neuroscience, anyone who’s interested can come.”

 

“Count me in.” Natasha says.

 

“Nah man, gotta take the kids to school” Clint adds and tony nods. Bruce lifts his eyes toward the brunet and Bucky nods. “ After dinner?” He asks and Bucky nods again a small smile at the corner of his lips.

  
  


_

 

“So far there’s nothing that should concern you, it’s a pretty deep bruise but it’ll heal. I’d give it ten days, how did it happen?” Bruce asks writing something down.

 

Bucky’s too focused on the corner of the room to pick the question up. “Bucky?”

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

Bruce gives him a small concerned look. “ Did you wanna..” He asks and points to the corner of the room.

 

“No.”

 

“You can if you wan-” 

 

“No.”

“Okay.” Bruce says and puts his clipboard back on the desk , neatly parallel to the keypad by the screen and the other pencils put down in a line. 

 

Bucky still picks up details like these. “ Thanks.” He says and claps a hand on Bruce’s shoulder after he stands up.

 

_

 

Steve’s holding his jaw as he kisses him and Bucky can’t suppress the shiver that runs up his back. Steve picks it up.

 

He rubs his thumb against his back in affection, a fond gaze on his face. “ God , i wanna fuck you .”

 

Bucky laughs and threads his fingers up the back of his neck. “ Too tired?”

 

“Too tired.”

 

Bucky chuckles as Steve lowers himself so he’s covering all of Bucky’s body with his own. He’s still kissing his neck with a lazy mouth when he brings his hand down to pinch his hips. Bucky flushes.

 

“Okay big guy, Let’s get some sleep , yeah?” He pushes at Steve’s hands.

 

“I wanna sleep here.”

 

“And suffocate me to death?”

 

“Mmm Yes.”

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

Steve laughs and leans back on his elbows, leaning down to kiss Bucky’s nose who scrunches it. “ Fuck you too.”

 

Bucky pushes at him till he rolls to the side. His arms automatically closes on Bucky’s waist before he’s even down and when his hand catches under his armpit, Bucky giggles.

 

“Oh.”

 

“No.”

 

“ Oh oh.”

 

“N-No. Steve stahahahp.” He’s almost screaming with laughter. It doesn’t deter Steve one little bit .  _ The fucker. _

He has some humanity in him , Bucky thinks, when he stops and watches him try to catch his breath. He wiggles his fingers one more time under his shirt where his hips creases and Bucky laughs again.

 

Steve smiles fondly and leans down to kiss his cheek. “ I love you”

 

Bucky turns in his arms, his cheeks still rosy and kisses his lips. “Love you too.”

 

Steve brings the cover up to their shoulder and waits till Bucky takes his position as the little spoon before swaying an arm over him, over the cover.

 

_

 

It’s 4 am. 

  
  


Bucky cannot sleep. It happens sometimes. He gets up to use the bathroom and no matter how comfortable Steve’s arms around him or how warm his chest is, Bucky can’t fall back to sleep.

 

He roams the tower, a cup of hot chocolate he’s made earlier in his hands. He strolls down the stairs and into various rooms, a blanket around his shoulders. 

 

An idea pops. Stupid one really. He could always asks tomorrow, but he remembered that Bruce and Tony won’t be in town then, so most likely Bruce’s lab will be closed. 

 

He closes his eyes as he plaster himself in front of the door. Fuck. He can’t do this.

 

He still does it anyway, it’s easy, he’s been trained for it. 

 

He hates that he knows how to unlock a door with just a hair pin. He still does it. 

 

The hair pin belongs to Natasha and he found it on the kitchen counter so he tied his bangs back with it. 

 

He picks up his mug from the floor and enter the room, wincing as the light lights up on their own. He looks around. No one’s room in on the fourth floor, they’re all gathered up between the 11th and the 15th.  

 

Still he checks for sounds. He’d hate to be caught. He’s not planning to do anything betrayal-ing or anything. He just wanna use the damn scale he’s been too embarrassed to let Bruce guides him toward it.

 

He’s said he didn’t want to use it earlier, but the truth is he didn’t want anyone around when he’d use it. He knows, really he does, know that Bruce won’t pass on judgment.

 

It doesn’t make him any braver to use it with company. 

 

He shrugs off the blanket, laying it on an empty table, setting his cup on the surface as well and marches towards it. He doesn’t hesitate longer than a couple of seconds before he’s plating his feet on it. 

 

Yep. That would explain it. 

 

He watches as it goes blank again and startles , already grabbing Thor by the neck as he steps into the room. 

 

“ Are you okay?” He asks and watches Bucky smooth a hand over his hair.

 

“Yes. Fuck don’t do that again.”

 

“I won’t. Pardon me.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“What were you doing ?” He asks and Bucky shrugs , grabbing his blanket and mug. “ C’mon” He says and hooks a heavy arm over his shoulders guiding him away from the room with a thug that almost makes Bucky spills his drink. Almost.

 

_

 

“So?”

 

“What d’ya mean, so. I-”

 

He finds he has no answers for that. “ It isn’t the worst thing that could've happen to you.”

 

Bucky  _ knows _ that. He’s grateful really. “You don’t get it.” He says and sips some more of his drunk , swinging his leg across the bench he’s sat on. He’s small compared to Thor who’s feet are firmly planted on the floor. The air’s chilly and Thor’s skin radiates enough heat that Bucky can  _ feel _ from where he’s sat. 

 

He tugs his blanket a little tighter. “ Did Steve voice his concern or dislike about it?”

 

Bucky shakes his head, bang falling from behind his ears, framing his face. “ I don’t see the problem then. Do you not like your own body?” He asks and he sounds almost sad. His deep voice a little woeful.

 

“That’s- That’s not it.” He explains and looks at the sky. “ I just. If he doesn’t say anything it doesn’t  _ mean _ it’s not there.”

 

Thor casts a look at him. “ Do you hide things from him?”

Bucky jerk his head toward him. “ No, what the-”

 

“Then don’t hide this.” He says and Bucky opens his mouth to protests but he closes it when the blond nods at whatever’s behind him. 

 

Steve’s behind him. A concerned and serious expression on his face.

 

“Buck, It’s 5:20.” 

 

He’s wearing his joggers and sneakers. Bucky forgot for a moment that Steve runs at 5 in the morning. 

 

“What’s going on here?” his voice holds a hint of confusion.

 

“Nothing” Bucky says. He exchanges a look with Thor. “ Nothing.” He repeats, trying to affirm his statement. 

 

Thor only shrugs, stands up , lean to kiss where Bucky’s hair parts on top of his head before he’s marching toward the door. “He fears you will break up because his buttocks has gotten bigger.” He informs the blond before sliding the door to the side. 

 

Bucky flushes deeply and scowl as Thor leaves with a clap on Steve’s back that sends him forward toward the brunet. “Hey..” He offers him after a moment and Steve offers a small smile in return. 

 

“Is he.. serious?”

 

Bucky’s silent and Steve’s by his side, tugging at his chin. “ Bucky?”

 

He hums and turns his face toward the sky, bringing his knees to his chest. The blanket covers all of him.

 

Steve’s hand fall at the hem of it and tug it down. Bucky tugs harder on the opposite. He doesn’t wanna be seen, he’s still blushing. He knows.

 

“Bucky?”

 

There’s a pang of concern there and Bucky turns his face towards him. Steve’s face is the perfect translation of : ( ??????????)

 

“Nothing. C’mon, Go get your jog on, i’ll try to sleep a little bit more.”

 

“But-”

 

“C’mon” He says and holds his hand out to steady him on his feet. Steve takes it but doesn’t budge to stand up. He only, from there, grab a hold of Bucky’s lower body lifting him up , with his blanket, into his arms. 

 

Bucky finds himself straddling him. It’s not the first time Steve pulls that move on him. But now, he’s aware of everything. And it makes him blush even more.

 

“Steve.” He says just as Steve stands up , Bucky in his arms and marches towards the door. Thor’s left it open. 

 

They make it to the elevator and Bucky try to fall back on his feet but Steve’s got a pretty firm grip on his waist and the back of his thighs. 

 

“Steve, C’mon. I’m too heavy for this shit.”

 

“Nope” Is all he says and Bucky hides his face in his neck. There’s no point in trying to reason with Steve.  _ stubborn little shit. _

  
  


They make it to their floor, they get into the bedroom and when Steve makes Bucky lays on the bed on top of him. Bucky rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna miss your run.”

 

“Fuck my run. What’s up?”

 

Bucky looks into his eyes. “ Nothing.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Mouthy little shit.”

 

Steve laughs a little and he smooths his palms over Bucky’s hips, where they bow a bit over his sweatpants. “ What’s wrong?” he asks again and Bucky sighs.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Steve looks down at where his own hands plays with the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt. He lifts it up a bit and watches the slightly tanned and soft skin of his underbelly peaking at him. “ What Thor said.” He rubs a thumb under his shirt, close to his navel and looks up at Bucky. “ Was he serious?”

 

Bucky sighs again and looks down at Steve’s hands on his belly. “ I’m up 19 pounds.”

 

“Okay..?”  There’s confusion in his voice.

 

“I know you’re not an asshole. So you won’t say it, but please just say it.”

 

Steve stops the movement of his thumb.“Say what?”

 

“That you don’t like it? That i need to lose it? the -kinda -things meant to be said ?”

 

“Those are  **not** things meant to be said.” 

  
  


Bucky rolls to the side and Steve lets him, only so he can have access to Bucky’s own lap. He rolls in the same direction and straddles him. “ Seriously.” He says and Bucky’s still crossing his arms.

 

“Can’t possibly tell me you don’t mind it.”

 

“I don’t mind it. I love it.” He says and grabs the side of his thighs possessively. Bucky chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“You’re a weirdo.”

 

“ You’re a weirdo too. Thinking i don’t get off this.” He says and grabs Bucky’s other thigh, resting them both across his hips. “ I’m an ass man. We’ve already established that.” 

 

He grabs the back of his knees and tugs Bucky forward. He gasps and Steve smiles.

 

“You’re an idiot , you know that?”

 

“Sometimes i can be stupid.” He admits and smiles as Steve leans down to nose at his chest.

 

“Take the damn shirt off.” 

 

Bucky laughs and takes it off as Steve tugs down his sweatpants. 

 

there’s not much sound in the room, only Bucky’s breath getting heavier as Steve’s kisses gets louder and wetter. He kisses down his chest, his belly, sucking on the little pooch there, the softest part under his navel where his previous abs have completely disappeared now. He licks across his hips , down his thighs and -

 

“Do that again” Bucky moans out arching his back and Steve smiles complying and sucking on the inner part of Bucky’s thigh. “Fuck”

 

“Shh” Steve says with a little laugh at Bucky’s excitement. “ You’re gonna wake up Natasha.”

 

“Don’t care.” He pants and Steve smiles at him, leaning up to kiss his lips. Bucky grabs the back   of his neck.

 

Steve detaches himself from the embrace and leans back , crawl back enough so that Bucky leans on his elbow to get a look at him. Steve smirks before he’s tugging Bucky’s boxers down and wraps his lips around him before it even hits his stomach.

 

Bucky drops his back against the mattress.

 

_

 

“Can’t believe you were worried.” He says when Bucky turns to kiss him. His hands’ on his ass and he’s grabbing on a cheek gently.

 

“I’m allowed to be worried about stupid things.” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

He gives squeeze and loves how a blush doesn’t fail to run across his round cheeks. 

 

“Sometimes i just wanna spank you.” He say and Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. “ Think that’s what i’m gonna do when you get crazy ideas like this.”

 

“I’m having one right now” he says and Steve chuckles, throwing his head back and throwing Bucky across his lap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adashi is a us military term to say Korean Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, i'll write the spank scene ?


End file.
